Avant que l'aube ne nous rattrape
by Seo-senpai
Summary: Juvia assistait à une de ses interminables réunions des alcooliques anonymes. Et c'est là qu'elle l'a rencontré. A nouveau. Qui aurait prédit qu'elle se réveillerait chez lui le lendemain en petite tenue ?
1. Chapter 1

Comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans le dernier chapitre de _Du bout des lèvres_ , me voilà aujourd'hui pour vous présenter une nouvelle fiction intitulée _Avant que l'aube ne nous rattrape_ , un titre bien nébuleux me direz vous.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de ce récit appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, tandis que l'avatar ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent. Epoque contemporaine.

 **Rating M :** Langage cru et quelques scènes explicites.

 **Résumé :** 2 inconnus, un couloir de métro trop étroit pour s'éviter, trop bondé pour

apprendre à se connaître. 2 quotidien qui s'entremêlent l'espace d'un instant.

Les deux chansons apparaissant dans ce chapitre sont _Creep_ de Radiohead et

 _Stressed Out_ des twenty one pilots.

Une recommandation de musique pour vous accompagner durant ce chapitre ?

Je dirai _Sarari_ de Suneohair.

Assez de blabla, on se retrouve en bas de page. Bonne lecture.

 _Les jours défilent les uns après les autres_

Paris - Métro Châtelet - 9h15

Un jeune musicien était assis sur le sol froid du métro, adossé à un mur carrelé et immaculé de blanc. Ses doigts glissaient inlassablement sur sa guitare sèche, sans conviction. Ses cernes démontraient une fatigue certaine, ses joues étaient amaigries, il semblait affamé. Comment en était-il arrivé là, à jouer jours après jours dans un lieu empestant l'urine ? Autrefois, il fut un élève brillant, admiré et respecté de tous, promis à un avenir radieux. Comment en était-il arrivé à gratter désespérément sur son instrument pour quelques euros par jours ? Comment en était-il arrivé à jouer au milieu de tous ses voyageurs du quotidien qui le méprisaient du regard ? Comment l'étudiant modèle d'hypokhâgne en était-il arrivé à écumer les bars et à dormir dans des foyers pour sans domicile fixe ? Après avoir passé avec brio les auditions de la RATP, il s'attendait à reprendre un semblant de dignité.

Mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

Ce matin, le musicien autodidacte devait être mal placé, très peu de personnes empruntaient le couloir dans lequel il jouait. Il décida donc de se lever pour chercher un emplacement plus stratégique, il le trouva enfin, à côté du distributeur. Avait-il le droit d'être positionné là ? Il lui semblait que non. Il fit donc demi-tour et prit place à l'embranchement entre la ligne 14 et le RER A, à la Gare de Lyon. Il serait remarqué à coup sûr et cette fois, il jouerait debout, pour ne pas être confondu avec un mendiant. Il saisit sa guitare, brancha son micro puis entama un morceau de Radiohead :

 _When you were here before_ _  
_ _Couldn't look you in the eye_ _  
_ _You're just like an angel_ _  
_ _Your skin makes me cry_

Alors qu'il chantait ces mots, son regard croisa celui d'une femme à la chevelure atypique, d'un bleu cyan. Elle s'arrêta dans cette foule de personnes impatientes qui ne pouvaient savourer l'instant présent.

 _You float like a feather_ _  
_ _In a beautiful world_ _  
_ _I wish I was special_ _  
_ _You're so fuckin' special_

Elle le fixait avec une attention particulière, savourant ses mots. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, lui offrit un sourire timide et lui déposa une pièce de monnaie dans le chapeau prévu à cet effet. Puis elle disparut de son champ de vision aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue. Etait-ce une vision ?

 _But I'm a creep_ _  
_ _I'm a weirdo_ _  
_ _What the hell am I doin' here?_ _  
_ _I don't belong here_

Il eut l'irrépressible envie d'abandonner sa guitare juste de là et de la poursuivre. Qu'avait-il à y gagner à rester ici, alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui ? Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

 _I don't care if it hurts_ _  
_ _I wanna have control_ _  
_ _I want a perfect body_ _  
_ _I want a perfect soul_

Peu importe si elle le rejetait, s'il allait souffrir. Il ne parvenait plus à contenir le désir qui s'éveillait en lui. Il ne voulait plus faire qu'un avec elle. Être lié corps et âme avec cette femme.

 _I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

En un instant, elle était devenue si spéciale à ses yeux. Il espérait que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Il s'élança à sa suite mais s'arrêta net : il n'avait plus le courage de faire un pas de plus.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula dans le plus grand des calmes et Gray eut l'heureuse surprise de revoir la délicate anonyme le lendemain. Elle portait une de ses robes bustiers qui annonçaient l'arrivée de l'été. Ce jour là, le jeune homme chantait une célèbre chanson des twenty one pilots, il était certain d'attirer du monde :

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

Il voulu la saisir par le poignet et lui demander son nom mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Peu importe, il la reverrait le lendemain, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il aurait d'autres occasions de connaître son prénom. Et comme il l'avait prédit, la belle inconnue était encore là le jour suivant et les autres. Leurs yeux se rencontraient quotidiennement excepté les week-ends et durant les vacances scolaires. La jeune femme devait être étudiante. Parfois, elle était accompagnée de quelques amis, à ce moment là, ils ne se contemplaient pas mais elle lui adressait un sourire discret.

Ainsi, ils passèrent un peu plus d'un an à se croiser su regard durant une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle ils se dévoraient des yeux. A jouer au chat et à la souris. La plupart du temps, elle lui laissait une petite pièce qu'elle avait sortie longtemps à l'avance, certaine de le revoir. Et il était là, chaque matin, toujours fidèle au poste. Pour Gray, cette rencontre avait été un véritable déclic et il avait commencé à chercher du travail en parallèle de ses concerts de fortune. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir de s'en sortir, il n'était pas trop tard pour rêver d'une vie meilleure. Et les jours défilaient les uns après les autres, ponctués par une brève rencontre qui les remplissait tout deux d'une joie incomparable.

Cependant, un jour leur routine se brisa, la jeune femme ne se présenta pas. Gray pensa tout d'abord qu'elle était malade, il espérait que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Une semaine, puis deux mais la belle anonyme était toujours aux abonnés absents. Le musicien l'attendit durant des mois et les jours défilèrent les uns après les autres, sans qu'il ne la revoie un jour. Où était-elle ?

Finalement, il obtint un petit boulot de garçon de café qui lui permit de se payer une chambre de bonne exigüe où dormir. Dès lors, Gray ne se produisit plus dans le métro parisien. Il enchaîna les petits jobs et mena une vie un peu plus stable qu'auparavant. Cependant, cette vie ne lui convenait pas, il lui manquait une petite étincelle de folie et une dose d'adrénaline.

Il se mit alors à boire peu à peu jusqu'à sombrer dans l'alcoolisme. Cependant, il ressentait toujours cet immense vide dans son cœur. Un jour, en se réveillant d'un énième coma éthylique, il se décida à vaincre sa dépendance. Gray s'inscrit alors aux alcooliques anonymes et participa aux réunions hebdomadaires. Il y rencontra ainsi de nombreuses personnes souffrant du même problème que lui et il s'y découvrit une passion bien plus malsaine que l'alcool.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, revint plusieurs mois plus tard au lieu où elle avait rencontré cet homme. Néanmoins, il n'y était plus. Elle regretta alors de ne pas s'être manifestée plus tôt. Était-il parti à cause d'elle ? Avait-il trouvé un meilleur emploi ? Menait-il une vie plus saine ? L'avait-il oubliée ? Son cœur se contracta brutalement à cette idée. Pour elle, ça avait été le coup foudre, mais n'était-elle qu'une voyageuse ordinaire à ses yeux ? Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Le retrouver s'annonçait compliqué, avait-il ne serait-ce que l'envie de la revoir ? L'étudiante n'avait plus qu'à espérer que leurs chemins se recroisent à nouveau dans l'avenir.

Et ce fut le cas, quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'ils n'avaient tous deux plus qu'un vague souvenir de l'autre.

A suivre

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

 ****Spoiler Alert ! **:** La jeune femme n'est autre que Juvia. Bon, je pense que vous vous en doutiez.

Sinon, vous vous demandez sûrement quel est le nouveau hobby de notre cher Gray ? Un peu de patience, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début, je ne vous garantis pas que je pourrais être régulière dans la publication de cette fiction, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser une courte review pour me faire part de vos impressions. 


	2. Chapter 2

J'hésitais à vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais finalement je me suis dit que le précédent était beaucoup trop court, donc me revoilà.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de ce récit appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, tandis que l'avatar ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent.

 **Rating M :** Langage cru et quelques scènes explicites.

Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

On se retrouve en bas de page.

* * *

 _D'embarrassantes retrouvailles_

Avez-vous déjà eu le sentiment d'étouffer dans une certaine situation et d'espérer que tout cela cesse au plus vite ? Juvia, oui, en ce moment précis.

Il s'agissait d'une de ces interminables réunion des alcooliques anonymes où vous étiez assis en ronde en petit comité et que vous deviez raconter le pourquoi du comment vous aviez sombré dans l'alcoolisme à une dizaine d'inconnus tous aussi pressés que vous d'en finir. La salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réunis avait des airs de cave humide, à la peinture écaillée depuis des années.

Le tout était animé par un homme d'âge moyen à la barbe de trois jours et empestant l'alcool, son badge semblait indiquer qu'il s'appelait Macao. Un alcoolique, ironique ? Pas tant que ça étant donné qu'il tenait à la main une flasque contenant probablement du whisky ou toute autre substance formellement prohibé lors de ce genre de réunion. Il ne s'en cachait même pas. Peu importe si tout cela ne rimait à rien, Juvia était ici uniquement ici pour faire plaisir à une de ses rares amies, afin de rencontrer d'autres personnes qui connaissaient les mêmes problèmes d'addictions. C'était chose faite et plus jamais elle n'aurait à remettre les pieds dans un lieu si peu accueillant.

Soulagée à cette idée, Juvia se concentra à nouveau sur la personne qui partageait son expérience. C'était une jeune femme prénommée Cana et ayant approximativement le même âge que Juvia. La dénommée Cana était en tenue bien légère selon Juvia, en effet elle portait un short lui arrivant à mi-cuisse ainsi qu'une veste blanche déboutonnée et dévoilant ainsi un soutien-gorge indigo. Cependant, cela ne l'embarrassait pas le moins du monde, elle poursuivait son récit sans la moindre gêne. Juvia était bien lasse d'entendre toutes ces histoires plus pathétiques les unes que les autres. Et celle de Cana n'y faisait pas exception. Celle-ci racontait sa toute première cuite alors qu'elle était encore étudiante. Elle y avait découvert l'ivresse et depuis elle ne pouvait passer une journée sans descendre l'équivalent d'un tonneau de bière. Elle avait ainsi arrêté ses études de droit pour écumer les bars à la recherche de compagnons de beuverie auquel se confronter lors de concours de boisson. « J'suis imbattable ! » finit-elle, non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Puis elle porta à ses lèvres sa bouteille d'eau de vie et en sirota une gorgée avant de laisser la parole à celui qui était à sa gauche.

Tiens ! Juvia ne l'avait pas remarqué, pourtant le jeune homme était fort séduisant. Ce brun ténébreux semblait aussi pudique que sa voisine : il était torse nu. Pourtant, Juvia s'en accommoda rapidement, elle dévorait du regard le jeune homme. Il lui rendit un regard tout aussi ardent puis commença son récit. Il avait eu une enfance chaotique, orphelin, il avait été balloté de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil sans jamais trouver réellement sa place. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut enfin hébergé chez une mère de famille célibataire qui lui donnait l'amour d'une véritable famille, celle-ci mourut subitement d'une étrange maladie. Cette histoire eut le don de refroidir Juvia, mais elle restait suspendue aux lèvres du brun. Elle découvrit ensuite comment il s'était retrouvé à la rue à seulement 20 ans et comment il avait dû survivre durant ses premiers hivers rigoureux. Il avait ainsi découvert la chaleur de l'alcool et ne redoutait désormais plus le froid mais il était devenu totalement dépendant à cette substance. Juvia avait été bouleversée par ce témoignage, le jeune homme qui se prénommait Gray, avait ouvert son cœur à des inconnus pour raconter son douloureux passé, elle ne sentait même plus capable d'en faire autant. D'autres confessions suivirent puis se fut au tour de Juvia de se dévoiler. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ancra son regard dans celui du brun puis commença son récit d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante:

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Juvia, j'ai actuellement 24 ans.

\- Bonjour Juvia, lui répondirent les anonymes à l'unisson.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de réels problèmes avec l'alcool, enfin jusqu'à l'adolescence. J'ai perdu l'un de mes proches lors d'un tragique accident et j'ai peu à peu sombré dans l'alcoolisme. Chaque matin en m'observant dans la glace, je me voyais si malheureuse. Pour combler ce vide dans mon cœur je me mis à boire. Ce fut d'abord un verre, puis deux et enfin trois par jour. Je devenais de plus en plus dépendante et de plus en plus irritable lorsque je n'avais pas ma dose. Elle balaya l'assistance du regard. C'était comme lorsque que je n'avais pas mon café du matin. Ce n'est que quand j'attins le palier d'une bouteille par jour que je réalisai que j'avais vraisemblablement un problème avec l'alcool. J'étais incapable d'enchaîner deux phrases cohérentes et je titubais en permanence. J'en ai donc parlé à l'une de mes amies et elle m'a conseillé de m'inscrire aux alcooliques anonymes et de participer à l'une de ces réunions. Voilà, vous savez désormais tout.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent ceux du brun, celui-ci avait une lueur déconcertée dans le regard. Etait-ce seulement de l'étonnement ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage, car l'instant d'après, Macao la remercia et déclara la réunion close. Il les invita ensuite à se diriger vers le buffet à l'autre extrémité de l'étroite salle. Certains comme Cana s'y précipitèrent pour prendre le monopole des apéritifs. D'autres comme Juvia s'y dirigèrent plus calmement. Il s'agissait d'un buffet en commun, cependant Juvia n'avait aucune envie de goûter à ce que les autres avaient apporté. Elle se contenta d'avaler une part du cake qu'elle avait elle-même préparé. Elle n'avait pas faim à un tel point que la simple vue de la nourriture l'écœurait. Elle se retourna précipitamment pour ne plus à voir l'objet de son inconfort.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Gray. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, il lui rappelait étrangement un homme qu'elle avait vaguement connu par le passé. Il lui offrit un sourire des plus charmeurs et entama la conversation :

\- Vous n'avez pas très faim à ce que je vois.

\- Vous, enfin tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas, lui intima-t-elle.

\- Madame prend les devants à ce que je vois, ce ne serait pas une invitation à passer la nuit chez toi ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle pu s'empêcher de retenir un éclat de rire, je ne suis pas une fille facile.

\- Une vierge effarouchée dans ce cas ?

\- Loin de là.

\- Ça commence à devenir intéressant.

\- Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie de toi ?

\- Ah, j'comprends tu es inaccessible ? Ou bien es-tu déjà en couple ? Si c'est le cas, je n'oserai pas m'immiscer entre vous, il avait une pointe de regret dans la voix, ce qui eut le don d'amuser Juvia.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, prôna-t-elle fièrement, je suis simplement une célibataire exigeante.

\- C'était quoi ça ?, à son tour d'être amusé, une publicité subliminale ?

\- Peut-être bien, qui sait ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, tu n'as pas faim ?

\- J'ai déjà déjeuné avant de venir, menti-t-elle, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, ni soif.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que tu goûte à mon smoothie maison, garanti sans alcool, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Si tu insistes, je veux bien en boire une gorgée, se résigna Juvia.

Le brun lui servi un grand verre et lorsqu'elle le porta à ses lèvres, le brun arbora un sourire narquois que Juvia ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce smoothie était tout simplement délicieux, les fruits se mariaient incroyablement bien et Juvia était invitée à assister à leur douce nuit de noces.

Puis ce fut le néant.

Plus rien.

Le noir le plus complet.

Juvia était comme aspirée par un trou noir, elle ne voyait rien, ne percevait que quelques sons inaudibles. Pourtant elle était bel et bien consciente, elle sentait le poids de son propre corps. La jeune femme se mit alors à ressasser sa journée, elle avait terriblement honte : elle avait menti à son auditoire sans avoir le moindre scrupule. A dire vrai, Juvia n'était absolument pas dépendante à l'alcool, loin de là. Elle buvait seulement de manière occasionnelle, principalement durant les fêtes. Non, Juvia souffrait d'un mal bien plus sombre.

Son récit, n'était pas entièrement faux, en effet, chaque matin, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans la glace, elle se voyait malheureuse, indésirable, trop grosse. Pourtant, elle était loin de l'être. Au contraire c'était essentiellement sa maigreur qui vous saute aux yeux lorsque que vous la voyez. Cependant, la jeune femme se trouvait désespérément ronde et pour y pallier, pour combler ce vide dans son cœur, elle se privait de nourriture. En l'espace de quelques mois, elle avait fondu comme neige au soleil, cette perte de poids représentait plus d'une dizaine de kilo. Voilà pourquoi Juvia était écœurée quelques minutes plus tôt. S'agissait-il de minutes ou d'heures ? Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Soudain, elle sentit son corps être porté par des bras musclés la tenant fermement et elle pu saisir des bribes de conversation : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la déposerai chez elle, évidemment que je sais où elle habite ! C'est ma voisine de palier. Merci, passez une bonne après-midi. »

Arrivée à destination, les bras qui la soulevaient la lâchèrent subitement. Juvia appréhenda de s'écraser sur un sol dur. Néanmoins, c'est un lit moelleux qui l'accueillit et elle s'endormit paisiblement sur le matelas. A son réveil, elle était en petite tenue dans le lit d'un inconnu. Elle se redressa brusquement et tâtonna pour retrouver ses vêtements. Elle les rassembla rapidement mais avant de les enfiler, elle s'avança à pas de loup vers l'unique porte de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit discrètement, et s'aventura dans le couloir, toujours sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'agissait d'un petit appartement, à la décoration spartiate. Sûrement la demeure d'un homme, songea-t-elle. Soudain, une main lui saisit le bras et elle se retrouva plaquée au sol. Au-dessus d'elle, Gray lui tenait fermement les poignées de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Elle tenta de crier :

\- Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Vous avez abusée de moi pendant mon sommeil ?

\- Tiens, t'as recommencé à me vouvoyer ? Du tout. J'ai juste volé quelques uns de tes effets personnels, mais je suis déçu que ton porte monnaie soit si vide. T'es quoi, une pauvre étudiante ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas et vous n'avez pas honte ? J'espère que je suis la première femme à qui vous faites subir cela.

\- Figure-toi que non. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est un business très lucratif. C'est la seule chose qui me pousse à faire ça. Quoique, des fois c'est plutôt amusant.

\- Vous devriez vous trouver un travail et gagner honnêtement votre vie.

\- Ça me demandera bien trop d'effort.

\- Je peux vous aider.

\- Tu me fais bien rire, ça existe encore de nos jours, des filles comme toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuer ?

\- Une fille assez bête pour vouloir aider celui qui l'a enlevée puis dépouillée.

\- Comment vous avez fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Ah, écoute-moi, c'est une histoire plutôt drôle. Tu te souviens du smoothie que je t'avais proposé de boire ? Eh bien, j'y ai rajouté mon petit ingrédient secret : un puissant somnifère. Tu es tombée directement après l'avoir bu. C'est marrant, parce que d'habitude les filles s'endorment généralement après être arrivées dans mon appartement.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'elles vous suivent de plein gré ?

\- Des filles faciles, j'pensais que tu en étais une.

\- Mais quel culot ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en étais pas une. Vous voulez bien me lâcher un instant ?

\- Pour que tu t'enfuisses, ma jolie ? Non merci.

\- Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Et qu'est-ce je fais dans cette tenue ? Vous êtes certain que vous ne m'avez pas touchée ?

\- Puisque j'te dis que t'es vraiment pas mon genre. C'est simple, il pleuvait hier après-midi et vu que t'avais ni manteau ni parapluie, tes vêtements étaient trempés. Résultats, j'ai du te déshabiller pour pas que t'attrapes froid.

\- Je vois, mais habituellement vous faites quoi des jeunes femmes que vous avez volées ?

\- Je les dépose dans un parc, sur un quelconque banc. J'attends leur réveil pour disparaitre, histoire qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

\- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Tu veux dire avant toi ? Jamais. Il y a bien eu une fois où la fille était en train de se réveiller, mais je l'ai rendormi avec tu chloroforme. Je pourrais faire ça avec toi, mais tu ne perdrais pas tes souvenirs pour autant.

\- C'est vrai que je pourrais très bien vous dénoncer à la police après m'être réveillée dans un parc. Après tout, je sais qui vous êtes, Gray Fullbuster.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas un nom d'emprunt ?

\- Tu n'es sûrement pas assez malin pour y avoir pensé et je suis persuadée que quand tu t'es inscrit aux alcooliques anonymes, tu n'avais pas cette idée derrière la tête.

\- Tu marques un point, lorsque j'étais venu à ma toute première réunion, c'était dans le but de soigner ma dépendance à l'alcool. Peu à peu, elle a naturellement disparu et je suis devenu accro à ses petits larcins. Piéger des jeunes femmes, ça fait vraiment monter l'adrénaline en moi.

\- Vous êtes un vrai malade, ma parole !

\- C'est possible, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Vous pourriez me laisser partir bien gentiment, je n'en parlerai à personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?

\- En contrepartie, je pourrais vous aider à trouver un job. L'entreprise dans laquelle je bosse recrute en ce moment.

\- C'est quel genre d'entreprise ?

\- C'est une entreprise qui exporte de la lingerie à l'international. French Bliss, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Absolument rien, mais j'imagine que ça ne me coûtera rien d'essayer.

\- Exactement ! L'entretien aura lieu mardi prochain à 16h15.

\- Je suppose que je devrai venir en costard cravate ?

\- Il vaut mieux si vous voulez faire bonne impression. Bon, est-ce que vous allez me lâcher maintenant ?

Gray s'aperçu qu'il était encore à califourchon sur la jeune femme en petite tenue, il la tenait encore fermement par les poignets : elle était totalement impuissante dans cette position. Il avait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas son genre, pourtant elle était particulièrement désirable ainsi. Carrément baisable même. Il aurait pu la rendormir avec un peu de chloroforme et l'abuser sans même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive. Mais malgré son irrépressible envie de lui faire l'amour, Gray se refreina. Il était un simple voleur et non un vulgaire violeur. De plus, la jeune femme n'avait guère l'air consentante, une autre fois peut-être ? Il lui libéra les poignets, puis se releva et s'assit à ses côtés, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à ses soudaines pulsions, il lui demanda simplement :

\- Ça consiste en quoi, ce job ?

\- Je recherche un assistant-traducteur. Vous savez parlez anglais ?

\- Plutôt bien, je chantais principalement des chansons anglo-saxonnes dans le temps.

\- Très bien, n'hésitez pas à mettre vos compétences et vos expériences professionnelles en avant. Faites donc un CV si vous avez le temps.

Gray sourit amèrement en entendant l'expression « expérience professionnelle ». La seule expérience qu'il avait eue ces 5 dernières années était celle de la rue. Il avait chanté quotidiennement à en perdre la voix dans le métro parisien durant près de 2 ans. Puis il avait enchaîné les boulots minables, tantôt garçon de café, tantôt livreur de pizza. Pas de quoi faire un CV crédible. Tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à mettre en avant ses talents d'orateur ainsi que son côté séducteur, pourvu que la DRH soit une femme. Il tilta à cette pensée :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas vous qui me ferait passer l'entretien ?

\- Histoire d'éviter les recrutements au piston. C'est vrai que ça aurait été plus simple, mais que voulez vous ? Je dois y aller, quelle heure est-il ?

\- 16h12, pour être exact, lui indiqua-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Comment ça ? Il était 15h quand j'ai quitté la maison. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Dimanche.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'aurais dormi près d'une journée ?

\- Vous avez le ventre vide depuis plusieurs heures, je mangerais quelque chose, si j'étais vous.

\- Pour être droguée à nouveau, je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose, où est mon porte-monnaie ?

\- Dans le tiroir de gauche, devant vous, lui dit-il en pointant du doigt le buffet en bois blanc.

\- Vous ne m'avez rien pris, au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en vérifiant scrupuleusement chacune des poches intérieures de son porte-monnaie.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps et il n'y avait pas grand chose à prendre.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vous aiderai à préparer votre entretien, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Vous comptez vraiment sortir dans la rue dans cet attirail ? Vous risquez d'exciter des personnes encore plus mal intentionnées que moi.

\- Comment ça ? Juvia porta son regard à sa tenue, elle se mit à rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que son chemisier était entièrement déboutonné, révélant sa poitrine, qui n'était recouverte que d'un fin soutien gorge en dentelle rouge, particulièrement aguicheur. Elle examina ensuite ses jambes nues et constata avec qu'elle ne portait qu'une culotte assortie à son soutien gorge, elle s'écria aussitôt :

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir plus tôt ?

\- Tes vêtements étaient superflus.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers !

\- Et toi une étrange exhibitionniste. Tu n'avais vraiment pas senti un courant d'air au niveau de tes cuisses ?

« L'étrange exhibitionniste » se précipita dans la chambre et claqua violement la porte, puis se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Elle finit adossé et à genoux contre le bois. Juvia repensa aux récents événements, elle ne retournerait plus jamais dans ce genre de réunion. Elle avait été droguée par un inconnu et avait faillit être violée. On faisait mieux comme thérapie. Mais le brun n'avait pas tort, elle aurait du remarquer qu'elle était à moitié nue. Cependant, depuis qu'il l'avait plaquée au sol, les yeux luisant de désir, une vague de chaleur avait envahit tout le corps de la captive. Que lui prenait-il ? Gray était certes attrayant, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'excitation à la simple vue d'un homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui la retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Une prétendue dignité ? Il l'avait presque vue nue. Non, l'homme avait l'air dangereux, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas armé ? Et s'il la séquestrait après qu'elle lui ait donné ce dont-il avait envie ? Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans les bras de n'importe quel étranger. Elle se rhabilla promptement, saisit son sac à main, enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte, elle s'apprêta à tourner la poignée, lorsque la voix masculine l'interpella :

\- Laisse ton sac ici.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu ne va pas t'enfuir après avoir récupéré tes affaires ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas appeler les flics et simuler une agression?

\- Je ne ferai jamais cela ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Pose ton sac, dans ce cas.

Juvia s'exécuta à contrecœur et sortit de l'appartement. Dehors, il faisait bon, l'air frais était particulièrement agréable, la ville sentait cette délectable odeur estivale. Sortant de sa rêverie, elle se mit à la recherche d'une boulangerie ou d'une quelconque supérette. La jeune femme ne dut pas chercher longtemps avant de trouver une charmante boulangerie elle s'y engouffra et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, avec un panini au poulet et une canette de soda à la main. Elle s'assit quelques instants sur le bitume brûlant de la route, déserte à cette heure. Que devait-elle faire ? Fuir en laissant derrière elle ses effets personnels ou faire confiance à cet inconnu ? Était-il bien intentionné ? Après tout, il ne l'avait pas abusée alors qu'il en avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion. Allait-il docilement se préparer à l'entretien d'embauche ? N'allait-il pas en profiter pour la ridiculiser devant ses collègues ? Qui était-il à la fin ? Pour le moment, elle devait impérativement retourner à l'appartement : elle y avait laissé son téléphone portable dans lequel figuraient tous les numéros de ses clients. Elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble où elle avait été conduite la veille, inconsciente. La porte était restée entrouverte, elle s'y engouffra après avoir respiré une dernière bouffée d'air si frais. Elle remonta lentement les marches, redoutant de se confronter de nouveau à l'homme qui l'avait droguée. Elle atteignit sa porte et entendit la poignée se tournée, Gray se trouvait juste face à elle, torse nu, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette reposant autour de son cou. Venait-il de prendre une douche ? Son peau embaumait le gel douche. Pourquoi était-il si séduisant ? Il interrompit son trouble :

\- T'en a mis du temps pour acheter seulement un sandwich et une boisson ! J'ai même pensé que tu ne reviendrais plus.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne connais pas le quartier, si vous m'aviez donné quelques indications, ça aurait été bien plus rapide.

\- Très bien, excuse-moi, j'aurai dû y penser. Bon, c'est pas tout, dépêche-toi de manger, on a un entretien à préparer.

\- Alors vous comptez réellement le passer ?

\- Bah oui, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de trouver un taf. C'est bien toi qui voulait que je reprenne le droit chemin, j'me trompe ?

\- Non, elle opina du chef inutilement et se mit à engloutir son panini.

Il était plus fade que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais de toute façon elle n'espérait pas grand-chose d'un encas à 3€20. Elle avala ensuite le contenu de sa canette, puis se retourna vers le jeune chômeur qui l'observait, amusé :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable d'avaler aussi rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez, pervers ?

\- Mais rien, c'est toi qui te fais des idées, la contra-t-il un sourire railleur au coin des lèvres, viens donc m'aider au lieu de débiter des âneries.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de l'homme, occupé derrière l'écran de son ordinateur elle y porta son attention puis s'exclama :

\- Attendez, vous avez fait hypokhâgne pour finir à la rue ?

\- Que veux-tu ? À cette époque j'étais encore boursier, mais j'ai commencé à accumuler les dettes, puis je me suis retrouvé à la rue, du jour au lendemain.

\- Vous avez été à la rue juste comme ça ?

\- Oui, c'était juste après que je sois sorti de la prépa littéraire. Je n'ai trouvé nulle part où aller, je dormais dans des foyers pour sans domicile fixe et puis un jour, j'ai passé une audition à la RATP j'ai été accepté et je me suis retrouvé à chanter jour après jour dans le métro parisien.

\- J'en été certaine, votre visage me semblait familier. C'est bien vous qui chantiez tous les matins à la Gare de Lyon ?

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est toi, l'inconnue de la Gare de Lyon ?

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu partie du jour au lendemain ?

\- C'est parce que je prenais tous les jours le métro pour me rendre au lycée. Une fois que j'ai été acceptée à la fac, je n'empruntais plus le même trajet.

\- Je vois, je t'ai attendu chaque jour durant près d'un an. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé le courage de m'en sortir. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, Juvia se laissa faire, les bras musclés de l'homme étaient agréables, elle sentait son bas ventre doucement s'embraser. Elle du le repousser afin de calmer ses ardeurs, elle tenta de combler le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

\- Eh bien, tu retrouveras le courage de t'en sortir une seconde fois grâce à moi. Fais-moi confiance, tu l'obtiendras ce poste. Remettons-nous au travail.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils se remirent à étoffer son CV. Au bout d'une heure, ils eurent fini leur tâche. Ils se regardèrent heureux d'avoir franchi la première marche de la réintégration de Gray dans le monde du travail. Il décida de remercier la jeune femme :

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? C'est moi qui invite.

\- Ça va aller, le panini m'a déjà bien calée.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, pas de repas gratuit pour toi.

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, elle lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu es libre pour aujourd'hui. Je ne te retiens pas davantage.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux m'en aller ? Avec mes affaires ?

Il hocha plusieurs fois de la tête et la captive sauta de joie. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires, enfila ses chaussures puis son manteau et franchit la porte. Avant de s'éclipser, elle ajouta :

\- A mardi, je reviendrai chez vous vers 15h. Il faudra que vous soyez prêt, je vous poserai alors quelques questions types. A bientôt.

\- A bientôt, passe une bonne soirée.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en sentant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Pourquoi était-elle irrépressiblement attirée par le jeune homme ? Qu'avait-il de différent ? C'est vrai que ça lui avait un petit choc d'apprendre qu'il était celui sur qui elle avait eut le coup de foudre quelques années auparavant. Elle s'adossa à la lourde porte et se mit à sourire nostalgiquement. Juvia n'aurait jamais pensé le rencontrer à nouveau et dans de telles circonstances. Alors comme ça, il l'avait attendu pendant près d'un an ? Son cœur se mit à tambouriner douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette seule pensée. Bien qu'un peu pervers sur les bords, il ne l'avait pas oublié et semblait être un romantique dans l'âme. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié non plus, à vrai dire, elle avait passé de nombreux mois à penser à lui, mais n'avait pas tout de suite trouvé le courage de retourner à l'endroit où ils s'étaient vus quasi-quotidiennement. Quand elle fut enfin déterminée à le revoir, il n'était plus là. Puis elle l'avait peu à peu oublié pour passer à autre chose. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à construire de relation solide, elle restait inlassablement attachée à l'image du brun. Elle resta encore quelques minutes assise sur le paillasson.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Gray était de l'autre côté de cette même porte, dans la même position, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allait advenir sa relation avec Juvia ? Était-elle avec un autre homme ? Elle lui avait assuré le contraire, mais elle avait du rencontrer de nombreux hommes durant ces quelques années. Qu'est-ce qui se serait arrivé s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans la même réunion ? Auraient-ils simplement continué leur vie, chacun de leur côté ? C'était fortement probable. Il se devait de réussir cet entretien, ainsi il l'aurait l'occasion de la côtoyer à nouveau au quotidien. C'était sûrement sa dernière chance pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et si elle était encore là ? Non, c'était impossible, cependant, l'espoir lui donnait des ailes et il tourna doucement la poignée. Il s'avança tout aussi lentement mais du se confronter à la réalité. La cage d'escalier était vide, elle était partie. Elle l'avait abandonné à nouveau, reviendrait-elle cette fois ? Son parfum délicat flottait encore dans l'air. Il s'en délecta puis retourna dans son appartement.

Juvia entendit une porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle atteignait le porche de l'immeuble. Était-ce Gray ? Sûrement pas, il était retourné vaquer à ses occupations à l'heure qu'il est. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme était heureuse de ramener son ami dans le droit chemin. Elle était certaine qu'il réussirait avec succès l'entretien et qu'ils seraient ainsi collègues. Elle avait hâte de travailler à ses côtés. Non, elle avait simplement hâte d'être de nouveau à ses côtés. Peu importe si c'était au travail ou au lit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ses hormones essayaient de prendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits puis sortit définitivement de l'immeuble. Elle y porta un dernier regard puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Juvia ne connaissait pas tellement ce quartier, mais elle devrait parvenir sans trop de mal à rejoindre son appartement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Cependant, elle fut ballottée à l'autre bout de Paris avant même de s'en rendre compte. Juvia prit ainsi plus de deux heures avant de rentrer chez elle, à l'étroit dans un bus malodorant. La jeune femme habitait en collocation avec une blonde pulpeuse qui travaillait également dans son entreprise, en tant que mannequin lingerie. Au début, la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes avait été compliquée, Juvia se méfiant systématiquement des inconnues un peu trop séduisantes. Cependant, Lucy, la blonde avait rapidement su gagner son estime et elles étaient devenues de véritables amies en un rien de temps. Juvia avait largement les moyens de payer le loyer d'un appartement et les charges qui allaient avec seule elle n'avait besoin d'une colocataire que pour lui tenir compagnie et pour accomplir les tâches ménagères, qu'elle rechignait à faire. Ainsi, Lucy s'occupait du ménage et de la cuisine mais payait une part moins importante du loyer.

Exténuée, Juvia poussa la porte de l'appartement pour trouver la blonde en tenue légère et dans une position plus que suggestive au dessus de son petit-ami. Sa colocataire, se redressa et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance en la saluant :

\- Comment ça va, Juvia ?

Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt. J'en ai donc profité pour inviter mon petit-ami. J'te présente Natsu.

\- Enchanté, le jeune homme torse-nu lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Enchantée de même, je venais juste déposer mes affaires, je dois passer au boulot, continuez vos attouchements. Lucy, on aura une petite discussion à ce sujet ce soir. Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, vous faites vos petites affaires dans ta chambre, interdiction de rentrer dans la mienne. - Très bien ! Passe une bonne après-midi.

\- Amuse-toi bien !

Les deux amants reprirent leur partie de jambes en l'air dès que Juvia eut refermé la porte. Elle se rendait à son entreprise pour rencontrer sa DRH et lui présenter le profil de Gray. De nombreuses candidatures avaient déjà été déposées et certains chanceux avaient même commencé à travailler aux côté de Juvia. Mais ils ne tenaient généralement que quelques jours, la jeune femme étant particulièrement exigeante. L'assistant le plus courageux avait duré une semaine puis avait laissé sa lettre de démission suite à une dépression nerveuse. Depuis, les candidats au poste s'étaient faits plus rares et Juvia désespérait de trouver un assistant compétent. Mais Gray serait sûrement efficace à ce poste, il avait une certaine force de caractère et il ne se laisserait pas démonter face aux attentes de sa supérieure. Il ne broncherait pas devant des heures supplémentaires et des remontrances injustifiées. Prenant sa voiture pour la première fois de la journée, elle arriva rapidement devant son entreprise.

Décidément, les transports en commun étaient une plaie, sa voiture était bien plus pratique. Elle se gara à la place qui lui était réservée, sa Mercedes flambant neuve tranchait avec les autres véhicules, bien plus modeste. A vrai dire, Juvia avait une vie particulièrement plaisante pour une jeune femme de son âge. Elle avait su gravir les échelons de son entreprise à une vitesse fulgurante en signant des contrats très rentables avec des investisseurs étrangers. Elle avait réussi à exporter leur touche française à l'internationale et détenait désormais de nombreuses parts de la multinationale. Juvia avait comme qui dirait le sens des affaires. Elle se changea rapidement sur la banquette arrière, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, optant pour un tailleur ardoise sobre et une paire d'escarpins assortis.

La jeune working girl marcha d'un pas résolu jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle emprunta l'une des portes tambours et se retrouva devant l'accueil. Juvia n'eut pas besoin de présenter son badge contrairement aux autres employés et franchit la sécurité. Elle était connue de tous. Elle prit ensuite l'un des grands ascenseurs de verre une de ses musiques insupportables y résonnait. Juvia appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de son étage. Après des secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, elle arriva au 6è étage. Sortant de l'ascenseur, elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau, ignorant les appels d'un de ses collègues. La porte était en verre et portait d'élégantes lettres dorées épelant le nom de Juvia Lockser, seuls des rideaux de fer cachaient l'intérieur. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement et jeta son sac à terre. Son bureau, contrairement à son appartement était un véritable capharnaüm. Des papiers administratifs jonchait le sol, ses tiroirs avaient été vidés, ses plantes d'intérieurs étaient en train de lentement se décomposer, des piles de dossiers étaient éparpillé sur son bureau. Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'une personne se mit à tambouriner contre sa porte. Qui osait donc troubler son repos ? Elle apostropha le perturbateur :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi, Léon. Ouvre-moi, j'ai à te parler.

\- Très bien, mais sache que je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder, elle se releva et fit passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, cachant ainsi le désordre ambiant. Sois bref veux-tu.

\- Comme tu le voudras. Ça m'étonnait juste de te voir aujourd'hui au bureau, tu te reposes habituellement le dimanche.

\- J'avais quelques dossiers à récupérer, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? - Ça te dirait de diner avec moi ? J'ai découvert un resto japonais plutôt sympa l'autre jour, ça me ferait plaisir si tu pouvais m'accompagner.

\- J'aurais adoré, mais j'ai déjà une sortie de prévue ce soir avec Lucy, mentit-elle sans aucun scrupule, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus fait de soirée entre filles. Tu sais, depuis qu'elle sort avec son Natsu, elle n'a plus autant de temps à me consacrer.

\- Ah, je vois, ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, donc ?

\- Oui, une prochaine fois, promit-elle sans aucune conviction.

Elle le salua de la main pour lui signifier que la conversation était finie et qu'il pouvait disposer. Une fois Léon parti, Juvia replongea dans son bureau et verrouilla sa porte à double tour. Avec M. Bastia dans les environs, mieux valait être prudente et s'il venait retoquer à sa porte, elle n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'elle était absente. Juvia récupéra rapidement les dossiers dont elle avait besoin et se demanda s'il était temps de rentrer chez elle ou non. Elle sorti son téléphone de son sac et appela sa colocataire : si elle décrochait avant les trois premières sonneries, c'est que la voie était libre. Au contraire, si elle ne décrochait qu'après, voire si elle ne décrochait pas du tout, c'est que la blonde devait encore être occupée avec Natsu. Résultat : Lucy n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, Juvia ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle de sitôt.

Elle rassembla tout de même ses affaires et refermant à clé son semblant de bureau, elle réemprunta l'ascenseur pour se rendre au 9è étage cette fois. C'était là que se trouvait la DRH Juvia ne l'avait pas vue depuis des semaines, une petite entrevue improvisée n'était donc pas superflue. Arrivée devant le dit bureau, elle toqua deux fois puis entra sans même qu'on l'y autorise. La DRH était occupée à savourer une pâtisserie et ne lui adressa qu'un regard distrait, trop obnubilée par sa sucrerie. La directrice avait un visage particulièrement enfantin, on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de douze ans. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré étaient noués en deux couettes hautes, ce qui contribuait encore plus à la rajeunir.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Mlle Lockser, qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, Mavis.

\- D'accord, donc qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je n'ai pas ton temps moi !

\- Si Madame est pressée, je serai brève : mardi prochain, un certain Gray Fullbuster se présentera à toi pour obtenir le poste d'assistant-traducteur. Je veux que tu l'embauches, peu importe l'issue de l'entretien.

\- Mais t'as cru qu'on pouvait m'acheter ? Je suis incorruptible.

\- Ne sois pas bornée, il passera une semaine à mes côtés à l'issue de laquelle on saura s'il est qualifié ou non pour cet emploi.

\- Pour recevoir une autre plainte de harcèlement moral ? Non merci ! N'oublie pas que tu l'as échappé de peu, le tribunal des Prud'homme ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, au lieu de faire un nouveau caprice. S'il m'a l'air compétent, il sera embauché. Un point c'est tout.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je le préparerai à un tel point que tu ne pourras pas refuser de l'intégrer à l'entreprise. Sur ce, je te laisse. Régale-toi bien.

\- Fais comme bon te semble, à la prochaine.

La DRH n'eut pas le « au revoir » escompté et n'entendit que le bruit de la porte violemment claquée. Dans le couloir, Juvia bouillonnait de rage. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette Mavis ? Personne n'avait à fouiner dans ses affaires, Juvia disposait de ses assistants comme elle le souhaitait. Face aux regards interloqués de ses collègues, elle reprit son calme et s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur. La businesswoman descendit jusqu'au dernier étage et ressortit du bâtiment par où elle était entrée et regagna ensuite sa voiture. Juvia se recoiffa rapidement en regardant son rétroviseur puis démarra le véhicule. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle arriva au pied de son immeuble.

Immobilisant sa Mercedes, elle réitéra son test, cette fois-ci Lucy décrocha immédiatement :

\- C'est bien toi, Juvia ? Tu avais déjà appelé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je me demandais si Natsu était encore là, et si j'avais besoin de passer au supermarché pour acheter de quoi préparer le dîner. Je suis juste en bas.

\- Non, il est parti il y a de cela 10 minutes. Sinon c'est inutile d'y passer : j'avais déjà préparé le repas cet après-midi.

\- Très bien, j'arrive dans ce cas. A tout de suite. - A tout de suite.

Juvia claqua sa portière puis s'avança vers le porche, elle composa le code et tira la lourde porte. Elle pénétra dans le hall et se dirigea encore une fois vers un ascenseur. Combien de fois avait-elle du supporter aujourd'hui cette même musique atroce ? Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, elle aurait pris les escaliers. Juvia se laissa ainsi porter jusqu'au 14è étage sans rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'un seul voisin. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça, pour rendre sa journée encore plus désagréable. Elle détestait avoir une de ses conversations insipides autour du temps avec ses inconnus qui la côtoyaient. Juvia sourit tristement, la fatigue la rendait quelque peu aigrie.

Ces dernières 24 heures avaient été éprouvantes pour la jeune femme : elle s'était réveillée en tenue légère après avoir été enlevée la veille, elle avait appris que son ravisseur n'était autre que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé quelques années plus tôt. Juvia lui avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ puis était rentrée chez elle pour surprendre Natsu et Lucy en plein préliminaires. Elle s'était ensuite rendue à son entreprise, avait esquivé un Léon un peu trop collant, s'en était suivie une discussion des plus désagréables avec sa DRH. Et il y avait aussi cette foutue musique d'ascenceur. Elle parvint enfin devant la porte de son appartement, elle n'eut pas à farfouiller dans son sac à main à la recherche de ses clés, car la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Lucy l'accueillit le plus chaleureusement possible:

\- Alors ça s'est passé à l'entreprise ? Je t'ai réchauffé ta part.

\- Merci, plus ou moins bien. Tu vois Léon ?

\- Celui qui te fait du rentre-dedans en permanence ?

\- Oui, lui, il m'a encore invitée au resto. J'ai refusé en prétextant que j'avais déjà une sortie de prévue.

\- C'est dommage, tu aurais du accepter : ça t'aurais fait un repas gratuit dans un resto chic.

\- Sache que je ne suis pas aussi fauchée que toi, j'ai de quoi me payer un resto.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, c'est très délicat de ta part. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que j'aurai mon prochain contrat avec vous ?

\- Dès que le contrat avec les investisseurs japonais sera signé. Tu joueras dans l'une de leur publicité.

\- Super ! Ça va me changer du format papier. - Ne te réjouis pas trop, cette pub ne sera diffusée qu'au Japon.

\- Et alors ? C'est mieux que rien ! Qui sait, ça va peut-être me permettre de faire carrière dans le cinéma ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Un réalisateur fortuné pourrait te trouver particulièrement convaincante dans ton rôle de nymphomane en lingerie. Il pourrait alors te proposer de jouer dans son prochain film. Et qui sait, tu obtiendras probablement l'Oscar du meilleur second rôle féminin ?

\- C'est ça, fais ta cynique. Bon, tu voulais qu'on ait une petite discussion, si je me souviens bien. Je t'écoute.

\- Après le repas, j'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui hormis un sandwich fadasse.

Une fois leurs lasagnes maison englouties, les deux colocataires s'en allèrent dans la chambre de Lucy pour régler leurs comptes, la blonde ouvrit le débat :

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu tenais à me dire ?

\- C'est à propos de Natsu et de toi.

\- Ça te dérange que je l'invite à la maison ?

\- Que tu l'invites ? Non. Que tu baises avec lui sur le canapé où je m'assois ? Oui.

\- Pour information, sache qu'on a fait l'amour dans mon lit, sur lequel tu es actuellement assise.

\- Ah ! Elle se releva prestement pour s'assoir sur une chaise à proximité. N'empêche que quand je suis arrivée, vous étiez déjà en train de vous toucher sur le canapé.

\- C'est parce que Natsu était étrangement ardent aujourd'hui. D'habitude, on fait toujours ça dans ma chambre. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas comprendre, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus eu de mec ?

\- Beaucoup trop longtemps mais ça ne te regarde pas.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu étais la nuit dernière ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de découcher. Tu étais avec un gars ?

\- En quelque sorte, c'est une longue histoire.

\- Comment ça ? Tu m'intrigues là, ça faisait des siècles que tu ne m'avais plus fais de confessions.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?

\- J'te raconterai des potins sur la DRH, il me semble que tu ne la portes pas tellement dans ton cœur.

\- Marché conclu !

Ainsi, Juvia lui raconta sa réunion aux alcooliques anonymes, sa rencontre avec le séduisant Gray, sa perte de connaissance, son réveil des plus surprenants et leur accord pour qu'il intègre la compagnie et le fait qu'il ne soit autre que son coup de foudre de lycéenne. A la fin du récit, Lucy semblait un peu déçue, elle demanda simplement :

\- Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? Je veux dire, il ne t'a pas touchée, quand bien même tu étais vulnérable et à moitié à poil ?

\- Non, j'ai eu la vague impression qu'il en avait envie, mais il n'a finalement rien fait. C'est peut-être un gentleman ?

\- Ou peut-être qu'il ne te trouve juste pas assez désirable.

\- Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- C'est marrant que vous vous soyez retrouvés dans de telles circonstances. Tu dis bien que c'est lui le clochard dont tu étais amoureuse ?

\- Le sans domicile fixe, c'est moins péjoratif.

\- Tu chicanes ! Sinon, tu ne t'es pas demandé comment est-ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces années ?

\- Il m'a juste raconté qu'il avait cumulé les petits boulots et qu'il vivait dans une chambre de bonne. Ce sont ses enlèvements qui lui ont permis de se payer son appart actuel.

\- Ah je vois, mais ça m'étonne qu'il ait accepté de passer l'entretien.

\- Moi aussi, je pensais qu'il se montrerait plus réticent. Mais on dirait bien qu'il a de nouveau envie de mener une vie équilibrée.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il a accepté parce qu'il voulait être avec toi ? Supposa-t-elle pleine de sous-entendus. - Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Je ne te suis pas. - Je me disais simplement que tu avais du lui manquer. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet ?

\- Il m'a juste avoué qu'il m'avait attendu durant des mois, mais que je n'étais pas revenue à temps.

\- Mais c'est bien ça ! Il en pince carrément pour toi !

\- C'était sûrement le cas à l'époque, mais il a du en rencontrer des femmes pendant toutes ses années ! Il est déjà trop tard, il ne m'appartient plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Je pensais la même chose de Natsu, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour son amie d'enfance. Alors, pour ne pas avoir de regret, je me suis déclarée à lui. Et devine quoi ?

\- Il t'aimait aussi ? répondit Juvia sans le moindre enthousiasme.

\- Tout à fait ! N'est-ce pas là merveilleux ?

\- Si tu le dit.

\- Arrête de faire ta rabat-joies. S'il est accepté en période d'essai d'une semaine et qu'il tient jusqu'au bout, il y a de grandes chances qu'il rejoigne définitivement la boîte. Et comme tu me l'as décrit, il n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Alors, pourquoi s'en faire ?

\- Il faut encore qu'il passe l'entretien, et vu ce que j'ai dit à Mavis, elle n'est pas prête de l'accepter. - On verra bien ce que ça donne, tu n'auras qu'à bien le préparer. - C'est ce que je vais faire dès demain !

\- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Je t'apprendrai comment est-ce qu'on s'occupe d'un homme. - Je n'ai aucunement besoin de connaître des pratiques vulgaires.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, ma chère célibataire endurcie.

\- Comment ça « célibataire endurcie », j'ai du être en couple avec plus d'hommes que tu ne le seras jamais.

\- Et combien n'étaient que des relations éphémères ? Toutes ? Ça me convient parfaitement de passer le restant de mes jours aux côtés de Natsu.

\- Je t'envie, Lucy, déclara Juvia d'une voix soudain tremblotante.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était blessant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est que la triste vérité. Je n'arrive pas à construire de relation durable avec un homme.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Lucy s'était approchée pour enlacer son amie, tu as juste vécu quelques mauvaises expériences. C'est ce qui te permettra de nouer des liens plus solides à l'avenir. Fais-moi confiance, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

\- D'accord, Juvia ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Allons nous coucher, il se fait tard et tu as eu une longue journée. Tu veux que je te chante une petite chanson ?

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant !

\- Ça t'apaisera, tu verras.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Juvia, que Lucy avait soigneusement rangée. Un jour, elle devrait confier son bureau à la blonde, se dit la bordélique. Lucy le borda, comme s'il s'agissait de sa progéniture et se mit à chantonner :

 _"_ _I can't count the nights_

 _When I've have hoped tomorrow won't come_

 _I've lost my dreams and my love_

 _Lashed by the rain,_ _I'm crying, crying again and again_

 _What do I need to do to be able to live as I am without dressing myself up?_

 _I can't even believe in myself, so what should I believe in?_

 _The answer is so close that I can't see it._

 _I cry black tears_ _I have nothing,_

 _I'm so sad_ _Unable even to put it into words_

 _My whole body begins to ache_ _I can't take being alone"_

La tête enfouit sous sa couverture, Juvia se mit à rire : la blonde chantait terriblement faux, cependant elle y mettait tout son cœur et Juvia en était émue, son amie tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Lucy perçut ses rires et fit mine d'être vexée :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? Tu trouves que je chante mal, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que je me disais que tu aurais pu choisir une chanson moins déprimante, improvisa-t-elle.

\- Désolée mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit. J'vais y aller, étant donné que Madame n'apprécie pas mon timbre de voix.

\- C'est ça, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Juvia, murmura sa colocataire sur le pas de la porte après avoir éteint la lampe de chevet.

\- Toi aussi, passe une bonne nuit.

Ce soir là, Juvia eut le cœur léger, Lucy était réellement une amie en or. L'esprit encore actif, elle pensa au programme du lendemain : elle rendrait visite à Gray et préparera avec lui l'entretien. Elle avait hâte de le revoir, devait-elle lui apporter un petit cadeau ? Ou venir les mains vides ? C'est en pensant à cela qu'elle trouva naturellement le sommeil. Le réveil n'avait pas sonné ce matin et Juvia se réveilla aux alentours de 10 heures. Heureusement, ce lundi était férié et elle aurait tout le temps de passer chez Gray dans l'après-midi. Elle prit un petit déjeuner frugal, composé de céréales et de jus de fruit Lucy n'étant pas là pour lui préparer un véritable repas. La jeune blonde lui avait laissé une petite note sur laquelle on pouvait lire qu'elle était sortie avec Natsu et qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans la soirée. Quel dommage ! Juvia comptait sur elle pour l'aider à choisir une tenue affriolante, mais pas trop. La jeune femme devrait se débrouiller seule dans son choix.

Après plusieurs essayages, l'indécise opta pour une robe d'un rose pastel mis-longue qu'elle n'avait portée qu'à de rares occasions. Elle l'accompagna d'une veste ivoire qui allait de pair avec son teint et une paire de ballerines saumon. Elle scruta sa tenue de long en large, il n'y avait rien à redire : cette robe lui allait comme un gant, épousant à merveille son ventre plat et sublimant sa taille. Après avoir promptement déjeuné, Juvia sorti de chez elle, verrouillant la porte d'entrée précautionneusement, elle espérait juste que Lucy n'avait pas oublié ses clé , une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers le fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet d'œillet et de rose. Cela était-il d'usage d'offrir des fleurs à un homme ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Peu importe, elle détestait débarquer chez quelqu'un les mains vides. Juvia se demanda quelle réaction aurait Gray en la voyant, serait-il surpris ? Heureux ? Joyeuse comme jamais, elle monta dans sa voiture et aidée de son précieux GPS, conduit jusqu'au domicile de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

En moins d'une demi-heure, elle y parvint, Juvia entra dans l'immeuble en se faufilant derrière une femme âgée et gravit les escaliers en un temps record. Cependant, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment en s'approchant de la porte. La jeune femme discernait clairement ce qui avait tout l'air de gémissements féminins. Mais ce n'est pas tout, en tendant un peu plus l'oreille, elle entendit des soupirs émanant d'une gorge masculine. Les jambes de Juvia se mirent à trembler.

Que se passait-il donc dans l'appartement de Gray ?

A suivre

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que de suspens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais, je ne suis qu'une sadique pour m'arrêter à un moment pareil.

La chanson de Lucy est _Kuroi Namida_ de Anna Tshuchiya, la traduction est d'un certain Marty, disponible sur le site kiwi-masume.

Mis à part cela, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens obligée de raconter que les personnes mangent et s'habillent. Sans ça, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils meurent de faim à poil.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une courte review, pour me faire part de votre mécontentement. Sinon, on se retrouve samedi prochain, si vous suivez _Du bout des lèvres_ et mercredi prochain pour _Avant que l'aube ne nous rattrape._

D'ici là, soyez heureux ! Seo-sempai.


End file.
